


By Accident

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acidental Movie Date, Alternate Universe - College/University, Date by Accident, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Keith is pining already, M/M, they like it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Keith has been watching him, in a totally non creepy way, for the last few minutes ever since the guy gasped loudly at something on his laptop screen.It’s almost like a guessing game; the Cute Guy makes a pout? Maybe a character did something embarrassing. Cute guy gasps and hand flies to his chest, looking personally betrayed? Damn, someone really fucked up then.It’s endearing, seeing someone so invested in something and Keith has to admit that the small giggles Cute Guy is trying to suppress in vain are quite the bonus.[That moment when Keith's boredom and love for a Tv show gets him a movie date by accident and he's not complaning in the least.]





	By Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my drafts and I thought I might share it! 
> 
> It's small and simplish but cute overall, so I believe it's worth posting. and pls excuse the grammar mistake that might be around.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

So, there’s this guy.

Keith has been watching him, in a totally non creepy way, for the last few minutes ever since the guy gasped loudly at something on his laptop screen.

Movie, tv series, or maybe a kitty youtube video; Keith doesn’t know what the heck he’s watching but the brunet sitting in front of him in the middle of the library is really entranced by it.

Here’s the thing; Keith has a exam in an hour.

Here’s the other thing; Keith doesn’t give a fuck.

Yeah, okay, school is important, but it’s a basic exam and, not to boost his ego, Keith’s a pretty smart guy. Besides he has studied for the last two weeks for it, he got this on the bag.

Does he needs a break? Hell yeah, he needs and deserves one.

Is the break going to be based on entrained himself by the display the brunet in front of him is making with his dramatic expressions at whatever the heck he’s watching?

Absolutely yes.

It’s almost like a guessing game; the Cute Guy - _ Keith’s not blind, come on  _ \- makes a pout? Maybe a character did something embarrassing. Cute guy gasps and hand flies to his chest, looking personally betrayed? Damn, someone really fucked up then.

It’s endearing, seeing someone so invested in something and Keith has to admit that the small giggles Cute Guy is trying to suppress in vain are quite the bonus. 

Keith’s trying to guess the movie, or whatever motion style vid he’s watching. He’s guessing it’s a Tv show, because he has seen the brunet pressing the keyboard every fifteen minutes, so he’s probably fast forwarding episode after episode. 

Then Cute Guy is slamming his hand over his mouth, a small squeak muffled by it as he stares at his laptop’s screen. Keith frowns in concern because the Cute Guy’s blue eyes are starting to get a little too wet.

He purses his lips in confusion. Okay, so, the option of the Tv show being a comedy is out of the list. Maybe a drama? Oh! A Korean Drama! His brother loves those and just last week, Keith caught him crying in the middle of the living room because apparently the girl never really loved the guy or something like that.

Did Keith record the moment instead of comforting his brother? Absolutely yes, but he make it up to Shiro by buying him the entire K-drama in blu-ray, so Keith thinks they are even.

But curiosity is now eating Keith away and something inside him urges him to find out just what the heck is making Cute Guy to be this emotional. 

Keith looks around him, pleased that there are not a lot of people around to see his next move before he stands up, picking his backpack in the process and whistling subtly as he walks towards the couch the brunet’s sitting on, eyes on the ceiling to look as innocent as possible.

It didn’t really matter, at the end, because Cute Guy doesn't even blinks when Keith takes a seat next to him, still a pretty big gap between them but now Keith can finally see what's on the brunet’s screen. 

He recognizes the show soon enough, being one of his favorites. Keith’s chest explodes with excitement as he realizes it’s one of the newest seasons that came out just last week but he hasn’t been able to watch it because of his exams.

God, what Keith wouldn’t give to watch the entire thing on one sitting.

He settles down to watch over on the side, from the Cute Guy’s screen, because it's the best he gets at the moment and there’s no way he’s missing this.

Cute Guy doesn’t notice, not even when Keith leans a little more to get a better view of the show. Keith takes it as a victory, because now he’s near the Cute Guy and he can see the show.

He can’t really know what is happening, because there are no subtitles and he has no earphones connected to the laptop like Cute Guy, but he still gets a worldwide escenario on what the heck is happening.

It’s quite the scene for other people, seeing two college students sitting close together and hunching over a laptop screen, both of their faces in deep concentration and amazed by whatever is going on the show.

There’s this moment, though, where the princess sacrifices herself for her team, that makes both of them gasp loudly.

It’s barely a second but it makes them both to freeze because it’s as if they had just acknowledged the presence of the other.

Cute Guy pauses the show, eyebrows furrowed together as he looks up from his screen and slowly turns around, deep blue eyes staring into Keith’s ones, with a fine eyebrow raised in question.

Keith swallows down the nervous lump in his throat before he lets out a small laugh.

“I am...so so sorry about that,” he says, raising his hands in surrender as he smiles sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to invade your space I just...um, I love that show too but yeah, sorry.”

Cute Guy blinks at him, head cocked to the side in curiosity before he chuckles and shakes his head in amusement.

“Oh my god, dude, you could have just asked? How long have you been there?” he asks, laughter still leaving his lips as he takes out one earphone and hands it to Keith, “Wanna join? It’s like, the climax of the season, we cannot miss it, dude.”

Keith blushes, eyes darting from the offered earphone to the Cue Guy’s eyes before he groans in embarrassment. “God, I’m so sorry, this is so embarrassing.”

Cute Guy lets out another laugh before he answers. “It’s fine, dude, everyone has their own embarrassing moment,” he pats him on the shoulder playfully and Keith tries to suppress the shiver that runs through his spine, “Though, I can’t watch something with someone when I don’t even know their name.”

“I’m Keith,” he answers quietly, taking the earphone carefully with a small smile and Keith’s shoulders relax when Cute Guy returns it.

“Well, nice to meet you, Keith! I’m Lance,” Cute -  _ Lance  _ says, nodding pleased before shifting on his seat, turning slightly so the laptop would rest on both of their laps, “Are you ready to continue with our movie date?”

Keith knows he’s joking, that it’s not really a date because they have just met and it’s actually a Tv show, not a movie but maybe -

Lance leans closer to him, eyes focused on the screen as he press play and the episode runs its course, action overtaking the screen and just making the smile in the brunet’s lips to grow.

Keith smiles and relaxes even more, bumping his shoulder against Lance’s, watching the brunet’s expression for a second more before he turns his gaze to the laptop.

Maybe they could change that in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
